Davidson Family/Transcript
Reloving the Line of Credit Cara: "With my three brothers being so noisy, mom and dad hardly ever pay attention to me." Submission reel Stella: Here I am in Alicante to help a family in need ???: hi I'm Rani, and I'm 45 ???: and I'm Lee. I'm 56, were the Davidsons. We have 4 Kids Cara who is 8, George who is 6, Rhys who is 5, and Bennet who is 4. Cara is sweet well-behaved Angel, but the main problem here...you see is...our sons...they throw tantrums and show no respect towards each other, they got kicked out of school. Rani: They fight, spit, swear... Cara: It is such a madhouse with my brothers running the show. Rani: This whole mess makes Cara hide in her room and pray for the whole thing to blow over. But Bennet is still on the Bottles and Bedtime is a sheer nightmare. Introduction (we see Cara in her Girl Scout brownie uniform) Observation begins Stella:As I Being while Cara is at Girl Scouts,The Boys are watching Top Wing but Mum asked them to turn the TV off as they get ready to go shopping for their Niece's Birthday Rani:Boys we gonna Turn The TV,We are going to get Esme a Birthday Present Bennet:WHY DONT YOU GET IT ONLINE, you slut. Rani: Sorry, I'm Not doing Online Shopping. Even if I can, the present won't arrive in time. George: Nobody shops in person anymore. This is the 21st century. You should've started earlier, you idiot! Stella:I See the Boys talking Rude to their Mother Rhys: Fuck You Rani:WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY,DONT SAY F YOU THAT HURT MUMMY Stella:The Boys Behavior in car is Very Dangerous Rani:Bennet Keep your seatbelt on,Oh My God The Shopping Centre George:MAN I DONT WANNA LOOK AT THAT GIRLY STUFF Rani:Yes, how about Build a Bear Workshop? It is such a cute store! LunchTime Stella:After Shopping we went to the café the boys behavior is just got worse George:Rhys Say Stella is a whore Rani:Hey Don't teach your brother to say that W Word. You are old enough to know better. I expect you to set a good example for them. You Lost your Swift Plush and Ben No Pacifier while eating Please Bennet:I WANT MY PACIFIER Stella:The Behavior from the Boys is very hurtful Pees Rani:Oh My God I Feel Sick Right now,You are in Trouble Young man,Thats it your BuzzLight Year Figure is going Stella:The Behavior from the Boys is just appalling to see,The Public is staring at them Bennett's Naptime Meltdown Stella:After we got back Mum wanted to Put Bennet down for a Nap but Bennet got other Ideas Rani:Ben,Sweetie You Have to Take A Nap Now Please Bennet:NO IM WATCHING PJ MASKSSSSSSSS Rani:No Sorry You are not watching PJ Masks and that's Final Stella:Whille Mum is putting Bennet down for a Nap,I Bet other boys are up to something Rhys:We are making a Trap so we can Kidnap Supernanny George:Great Idea,We wanna make Her Leave Rani:STAY IN BED Bennet:I WANNNNTTTTT TO WATCHHHHHHHH PJJJJJJJJJJJJ MASKKKKKKSSSSS Rani:NO,That's It Your Rod Plush is Going,LIE DOWN Bennet: Slut Rani:PARDON WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID,HUH,WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID, do not EVER EVER say THAT WORD,ITS A VERY RUDE WORD AND NOW YOUR TOY STORY STICKER BOOK IS GOING Observation continues Stella:Later On Cara Came Home,She is a Well Behaved Girl and I want to talk to her Came Upstairs to Caras Room and We Look around her Room,Theres Disney Princess,Shopkins and My Little Pony Poster is Holding her Fluttershy Plush Cara:The Boys violent Behavior is what scares me and one day when I was watching Tangled and the boys wanted to watch Top Wing and The Last Birthday Party I had is a Unicorn and Princess Theme and they changed the Disney Princess songs to the Top Wing Theme and I don't like Top Wing and Rhys Called me a Motherfucker Stella:Im Sorry to Hear That,Do You Lock Yourself in your room Cara:Yeah,It Kinda Scares Me, because They Ruined a Christmas Play at the Church I was Angel Gabriel,I Done a good job Stella:Yeah,Wow that's a Nice Dress Cara:And I still wear this for Halloween as an angel. Rhys was kicked out of kindergarten two weeks ago, George got kicked out of school last week, and Bennett got expelled from Preschool last month Dinnertime Stella:During Dinner Lee came home from work Lee:You Must Be Stella Stella:Hi Rhys:IM NOT EATING PEAS,PEAS MAKE ME SICK Rani:Hey Bedtime Bennet:I WANNA WATCH MICKEY MOUSE CLUBHOUUUUUSSSSSEEEEE Rani:ITS BEDTIME AND YOU NEED TO LIE DOWN George:Goodbye you stupid ass. Lee:You Said Hello to Stella Hours ago,She is here to sort this problem out Bennet:SHUT UP AND LET ME WATCH MICKEY MOUSE CLUBHOUSE, you whore Rani:NO if you don't get to bed Ill Take one the DVDs away from You Parents Meeting Stella:Lets Talk about The Boys Behavior, Let's Start with Bennet, Bennet is 4 years old, still using the pacifier and the Bottle and what ive just seen He Peed to get the attention Teaching Begins Stella:First thing is the Rules and I'm not gonna make sure Cara is not around for this Stella:Ok First Rule is Pee Pee in the Toilet,Second Rule that means No Swearing,I Don't like to listen to these Bad words bring me to the next one is No More Pacifier or Bottle Naughty Circle Stella:After Laying down the Rules when The Boys want to watch Top Wing but Mum wanted to turn the TV off Rani:We have to turn the TV off now please and Start Doing your ABC Homework Rhys:NOT NOW WE ARE WATCHING TOP WING Rani;Sorry Boys we have to take a break from Top Wing for a while Bennet: Fuck you Rani:THAT WORD IS NO LONG ALLOWED IN THIS HOUSE YOU ARE GOING TO THE NAUGHTY CIRCLE AND YOUR LOST YOUR LEAPPAD Geroge:I don't fucking GET IT Rani:Geroge this is your warning or else you will be in the naughty circle Stella:Ive Brought 3 Naughty Circle for the boys if they misbehave Rani:You Swear again and stay here until I come and get you,You Lost your Cars Sticker Book Escapes and go to his bedroom and watch Phineas and Ferb:Mission Marvel Rani:No We are not Watching Phineas and Ferb get back on the Naughty Circle or you will not be going to the movies with your friends this Friday,Cara can you please Keep an Eye on Him Cara:Sure Escapes and goes outside Rani:BACK INSIDE AND BACK ON THE NAUGHTY CIRCLE Rhys:Fine I'm not doing this Rani:Please go to the Naughty Circle and you lost your Beast Boy Plush for talking back to me Stella:And for the First Time ever The Boys are in the Naughty Circle Reward Chart Bye Bye Sippy Cup Stella:I Wanted to Work on Bennet with his Sippy Cup Addition Stella:I Will Love is to take the Sippy Cup of him right he doesn't need it Anymore and swap for a Big Boy Cup Rani:Bennet,You Have to Listen We have Decide to get rid of the Sippy Cup because you don't need the sippy cup anymore,Me and Daddy have got something for you to look at Stella:And Them He throw a 2 Hour Meltdown Bennet:I WANNA KEEP MY SIPPPPPY CUUUUUUIUP Lee:Look Its Mickey Mouse and His Friends,I Know You Like Mickey Mouse,Do You Bennet:NO NO NO I HATE IT I WANT TO KEEP MY SIPPPPPPYYYYY CUUUUUUPPPP PLLLLLEEEEEAAASEEE RanI;Listen you are done now with the Sippy Cup because you don't need it anymore,Because Youre a Big Boy,Right You Don't need them anymore Bennet:DONT TOUCH MY SIPPPPPY CUUUUPP I WANT TO KEEPPPPP IT PLEASEEEEE Lee:(Shouts)NO YOU ARE DONE WITH THE SIPPY CUP,RIGHT,ITS TIME FOR A BIG BOY CUP Bennet:NO Rani:Thats It Naughty Circle Rani:STAY HERE UNTIL I COME AND GET YOU,RIGHT YOU ARE A BIG BOY YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT AND NOW YOU LOST YOUR BRODY PLUSH,OK Cries Loudly Bennet:I WANT TO KEEEP MY Sippy Cup, you horrible person Throws Bennets Sippy Cup in the Bin Lee:Good Work Mummy Stella:Bennet have to stay in the naughty circle until he got the message Rani:Bennet,You Been placed here for refusing me to hand me your Sippy Cup,I Want to say sorry Bennet:Sorry Rani:Thank You are you ready to drink out of your Big Boy Cup Bennet:Yes Bye Bye Pacifier Stella:Now Bennet is off the bottle the next thing is his Pacifier Stella:I Will Love to see Tell Him the bedtime story about Pacifier Fairy named Jazzy,Right and tell him that he dosent need his Pacifier Anymore and become a big boy Rani:Ok Bennet you have to listen to the words is wearing his Cars PJs and Holding Penny and Swift Plush Raini:Once a Upon a Time There was a little boy called Bennet,Hes just a little Boy Stella:I Think Bennet is getting used to the story that Rani telling him so that we can make it a Stress Free of getting Rid of the Pacifier Rani: They Thought "Its time for Bennet to be a Big Boy Like all of the Other Big Boys can like playing football....." Rani:It was a very good idea to tell a story to Bennet and I think we are ready for this moment Rani:This is the last time you will see it,Ok and No More Pacifier say "Goodbye Pacifier, Nice Knowing You" Lee:Thats it the Pacifiers are gone forever for him its all too much for Bennet Rani:Son I Know its alright to cry,you are becoming a Big Boy now,Rhys is a Big Boy and George is a Big Boy Bag Reveal Mommy and Me Time Busy Bees Little Chef Thought Box Stella:Since I worked to much with the Boys with George's violent Behaviour is continue to improve and now I wanted to work with Cara Gets her My Little Pony Pencil Case out of her Disney Princess Backpack and Begins Colouring her Frozen Coloring Book Stella:And I got with me is a Thought Box and I got stickers,Theres Minnie Mouse,Disney Princess and Frozen so you can decorate your thought box and I got this special Pen Cara:It is Frozen One Stella:Yes and I know you like Frozen,Don't You Cara:Yes Talk with Cara and Lee Stella:Before I Go,Cara never got to spend time with Lee because he spend so much time with the Boys see Lee and Cara sitting on the floor,Cara is holding her Twilight Sparkle Plush Stella:I Will Love for you two is just to play a little game Stella Leaves for Few Days Rani:Any Advice if the boys misbehave at the party Stella:And they have to write 500 word essay including the based the error of their ways Lee:Ok, but Bennett does not know what an essay is. They can't count to 500. They don't like the greatest showman on earth. The Phone Rings Stella:Ive Left Rani and Lee to Handle the things I told them Phone Rings Esmes Mother:Hi (the boys are listening) Rani:Hi Esmes Mother:Hi Esme is going to have a The Greatest Showman Theme for her Birthday and I got your Permission Slip Rani:Handed that 3 Weeks Ago Esmes Mother:Yes Its in My Husbands Office and its gonna be a Soft Play Centre,Be There Rani:Ok, but my boys don't even like The Greatest Showman on Earth Getting Ready Rani:Bennet and Rhys can you please get Ready Rhys:Ok Rani:Your Sister and George is Ready At Esme's Party Family Arrive at the Soft Play Centre Greatest Showman Soundtrack playing on Loud in the Background Dressed up as Anne Wheeler The Table theres Popcorn, Doughnuts, Tub of Candy Floss, Burgers, Chicken Burgers, Hula Hoops Crisps, Stawberry and Raspberries, Cheese Pizzas The Drinks Table there's Lemonade,Water, Blackcurrant Juice Rhys:WE HATE THE GREATEST SHOWMAN, WE WANT TOP WING AS A THEME Rani:Esme doesn't like Top Wing,Right Lee:I Know this is gonna happen Esme: Wow SongBird Serenade Plush,I Always wanted that Esme's Mother:Daddy Finished setting the Big Screen so we can watch It Esme:With Pillows and Popcorn and Candy Floss Bennet:Rhys Lets change the Music Changed From The Greatest Showman Soundtrack to The Yo Gabba Gabba Theme Song,As Everyone shocked and confused Bennet and Rhys:TOP WINGGGGGG ROCKKKKKKKSSSSSS Rani:Boys Don't change the music,Bennet you Lost Your Toy Story Jigsaw and you Rhys You lost your Cars 2 DVD Bennett: I don't care Dad Put The Greatest Showman Soundtrack Back On George and Esme are playing Circus Freeze Tag Rhys:WE HATE THE GREATEST SHOWMAN WE WANT TOP WINGGGGGGGG AS A THEMMMMMEEEEEE Rani:Esme does not Yo Gabba Gabba Destroys the Cake and then hits Esme Esme's Mother:NOT THE CAKE COME ON Friends Mother 1:I Brought a Spare Cake,Same with Esme's Favorite Frosting,Just in case Esme's Mother:Thanks,We got Balloon Artist and a clown Coming In Rani;Because you destroyed the birthday cake that means you lost your Baby GoGo Plush Bennet:I HATE YOU FOR TAKING MY THINGS AWAY you evil witch Rani:No Sorry,Im dying for you to be good and not throw tantrums about what Esme Choose for her theme for her birthday Bennet:I Don't care Changed the music to Drop Da World By Lil Wanye Replace The Greatest showman Soundtrack Esme's Aunt:Wait,You thought you blocked it from the playlist Esme's Mother;I Wasn't Looking But,Rani i think its your Son Rhys:Tryna get into where I fit in, no room for a slut But soon for a (Bleep)it be on,(Bleep) Cause all the (Bleep), just made me strong, bitch Lee:I Don't want your sister to hear that or these words and now your Mickey Mouse Activity Book is Gone Mother Changed Back to The Greatest Showman Soundtrack and Blocks Drop Da World from The Playlist (balloon artist and the clown arrive) Rhys: Aaaaah! I'm scared of clowns!!!! (Bennett hits Esme and releases fire ants and poisonous snakes) (Esme is bitten by a cottonmouth snake, and she starts to cry) (woman in charge of the Soft play Centre) Woman: What is going on? Rani:We are going Home because your younger brothers has ruined the party Esme's Mother:Here are your Bags Lee: Sorry Another Time Esme's Mother: I'll bring them around (Paramedics arrive to take Esme and her guests to the hospital) Party Aftermath Rani:LOOK WHAT YOU DONE,RHYS AND BENNET,YOU RUINED Esme's party! Not only that but you ruined Esme's life! You got us all kicked out of the Soft Play Centre! Well, what have you got to say for yourselves? Lee:So Sit on the Naughty circle after your minute you will go Upstairs and write us a 300 word essay and Sorry note to Esme,That Ugly Behavior is got to stop Bennett: We will never stop! Spent a Minute on the Naughty Circle Rani:And Now Please,Get a Paper and pencil and you will write me a 300 Word Essay including the based the error of your ways and you too Rhys Rhys:WHY THE fuck IS TO WRITE A ESSAY Rani:So Go and write your essay Please Write a Essay Under Lees Supervision Essay said "Go to Hell The Greatest Showman Fans,Yo Gabba Gabba is way better" Essay said "I Don't Care about The Greatest showman,I Want to see Esme Cry. She deserves it anyway, Esme's a stupid, ugly and fat crybaby." Sorry Note said "You don't deserve a Birthday Party. I am sorry that I am not sorry. [Bennett's Sorry Note said "WHO CARES ABOUT THE GREATEST SHOWMAN ANYWAY. I am sorry that I am not sorry that you deserved to be bitten by a snake, you fugly slut! Rani:Im Very Disgusted in your rotten Behavior. No wonder you got kicked out of preschool! Rhys: Don't fucking care, bitch. Rani:Don't Care either Turns on TV and Start watching One of PJ Masks Episodes Rani: Turn off PJ Masks, please Bennet:NO Rani:I'm automatically turning it off for you. and Rhys go to their Room and The Yo Gabba Gabba Episode is on Rani:We told you that you can't watch Yo Gabba Gabba anymore! Ever! You're being disobedient I promised you that if you were good, you would sleep over at Aunty Hayley. But now because of your rotten attitude, you're not going to now. Bennett: I don't care! Aunt Hayley is poo-poo! DVD Meeting Refinements Goodbye Stella Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Episode transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts